


The Big Secret

by Merfilly



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim cracks the secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



It took Tim to crack the big secret. Perhaps Bruce could have, long before, but he'd always just accepted Alfred in his role with no questions as to the man's background. Dick wasn't the kind to think of it, though he never missed a present on Father's Day or Christmas, with little treats snuck in along through the year.

But for Tim, this had not been enough. A little bit of digging, a research trip to England to see some microfiche first hand, and he had his answer. From there, he rooked Barbara and Dick into helping him, using Bruce to get Alfred out of the house long enough to do it.

The look on Alfred's face when he walked into a surprise birthday party was almost surprised, and Tim managed to catch it on film. That was one picture he'd treasure always.


End file.
